


Runaway

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Possession, Angst, Bossy Castiel, Cock Warming, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, Emotions, End of the World, F/M, First Time, King of Hell Dean, Loss of Virginity, Marathon Sex, Multi, Possessed Claire, Possession, Post-Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, Queen of Hell Abaddon, Sam Has a Large Cock, Season/Series 10, Soulless Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: She can’t afford anything nicer than dirty sheets, cockroaches, rooming next to prostitutes and she’s not sure when he’ll show - but she stays in her motel room and imagines the relief she’ll feel when he says yes.





	Runaway

Claire lasts two days with Jody and Alex before she runs.

Running is nothing new. For years she's ditched foster homes. She escaped from people interested in collecting a paycheck and nothing more. Stayed away from those who wanted her for her body.

She's gotta admit that living with Jody would have been far better than all that crap. But that doesn’t make it a good fit. She's barely holding it together on a good day and she doesn't really want Jody to see her on a _bad_ one. She can't do it, it's too hard.

If the world was shit before it's utter chaos now. Word on the street is Dean Winchester is a demon and currently ruling Hell with Abaddon, so flying solo isn't really an option either. From what Claire has seen their goal is to set the world on fire and watch it burn. Whatever survives must bow before the new King and Queen of Hell.

This is not the world she wants to live in.

Claire pets the Grumpy Cat plushie Cas had given her a less than two weeks ago for her birthday, unable to stop her mind from wandering to thoughts of him and Sam.

She remembers how it feels. How he feels. Sometimes she misses the intensity of Castiel’s grace. Years have passed since he possessed her and she can’t forget, she keeps dreaming of being taken by him, filled up with his grace.

And she dreams of _Sam,_ too. Thinks about him doing other, far less innocent things to her. He was always out of her league, though. It doesn’t matter that she feels like she’s fifty instead of eighteen. Sam with a soul was too  _good_ to corrupt her. And that’s exactly why she likes that version of him so much.

Honestly, she’s starving in more ways than one. She _needs_ this, a mental vacation from the incessant shittiness that is and probably always will be her life. And she knows that Castiel will give her the break she’s craving.

_Hey, you busy? If not… Come to me, Castiel._

She can’t afford anything nicer than dirty sheets, cockroaches, rooming next to prostitutes and she’s not sure when he’ll show - but she stays in her motel room and imagines the relief she’ll feel when he says _yes_.

“Did you mean what you said? That you'd always be there for me?” she demands when he shows his face a day later, her tone a little more angry and intense than she'd been intending.

“I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. But Claire… why aren't you with Jody? You aren't safe by yourself,” Cas asks, head tilting to the side, brows furrowed.

“Possess me.” Okay, that sounds pretty demanding, too. Shit. “Please?”

“Claire.” Castiel’s eyes are wide and confused. “You don't know what you're asking.”

“Fuck off! I know exactly what I’m asking. Sure as hell know more now than I did when I was just a child. You possessed me without a second thought back then.”

“I can’t. I have duties I need to attend to. Claire, I’m very sorry, but if this is what you’ve called me for I cannot help you. Let me take you to Jody -”

“You don’t get to say no to me,” Claire hisses, getting into the angel’s space. She hits his - _her father’s_ \- chest and stares up at him. “You took _everything_ from me! My life is shit. There’s nothing left. So you’re gonna possess me for awhile, put me in some fuckin’ happy place because I’m _not_ going back to Jody’s or anywhere else, angel cakes.”

Castiel winces. “I’m sorry -”

“Save it. I don’t want you to say sorry ever again. _Fix_ it.”

The angel bows his head and for a terrifying second, she thinks he’ll refuse her -

But he nods.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

If Dean was with them he'd probably be baffled and disgusted that Cas possessed Claire. He'd have an entire rant ready on how it's morally wrong and it'd bore the fuck out of Sam.

But Dean isn't here. He doesn’t need to pretend to be concerned. And thanks to Sam's missing soul he's up for anything. He's a creature of opportunity and this new development is too damn good to pass up.

“How do you like your new vessel, Cas?” he asks, voice dropping down low. “Have you taken it for a ride yet?”  
  
“A ride?” Cas gives Sam a displeased look. “Please don’t talk about Claire like that -”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Sam drops a hand on the angel's slim thigh. “Have you tried out Claire’s cunt?”

“Sam, _stop._ ”

Sam chuckles and bends so his mouth is hovering near Cas’s ear. “Here’s the thing - I don’t think you _want_ me to stop, Cas. I think you want me to _fuck_ you. You’re just playing hard to get ‘cause you feel guilty about who you’re possessing.”

“I asked nicely,” the angel says, grabbing hold of Sam and then throws him down onto the floor. “Do not get up. Do you understand me? Stay.”

“Would she even be aware of it? Couldn’t you make her go to sleep for a bit? It could just be you and me,” Sam purrs from his place on the floor. “C’mon, Cas. I could make you feel so _good._ ”

And, fuck, Sam _knew_ it. The way Cas is gripping his own thighs speaks volumes. He’s _into_ this. He wants Sam.

“What do you have to lose, hmm?” Sam asks, rolling his hips so Cas will look down at his hardening dick. “The world is ending. Don’t we deserve a little fun?”

“Shit,” the angel whispers, getting up and making his way to Sam’s bed. “Do it.”

“If I knew you were gonna be _this_ easy you would have been on your back begging for me years ago,” Sam remarks as he follows close behind Cas and tears his shirt off.

“You have been not so subtly propositioning me for nearly a year, I can assure you that _I_ would not have been the one begging, you were doing that all on your own,” Castiel retorts with ease, brows furrowing in annoyance.

Sam begins groping the angel’s chest. “Fucking look at you. What is this, a training bra?”

“No. Claire says they’re B cups. A perfectly acceptable size --” the angel’s words are cut off with a moan when Sam practically tears off said bra and sucks one of those adorable breasts into his mouth.

Sam keeps sucking and biting Cas’s breasts until the angel is fucking trembling and growling and threatening to take control before he throws Cas on his bed and begins to undress.

“You gonna be a good girl for me?”

The angel’s eyes flash with anger. “No. You’re going to be good for me, _boy._ ”

Sam’s cock jerks happily at Cas’s response and crawls onto the bed once they’re both naked.

He eats the angel out first. Taking his time licking into those folds and finding that little nub he knows will make the angel cry and fall apart. He doesn’t stop until Cas is tugging on his hair painfully and he gives the angel a smug look. When he slides in Cas’s - _Claire’s_ \- deliciously tight little cunt the angel moans.

“Hmm. Think she might have been a virgin.”

“Not anymore,” Cas grits out and flips them over using his angelic strength.

Sam’s drawn to Cas’s belly bulge and presses on it. “That’s me. Isn’t that fucking hot?”

Cas doesn’t respond with words but he gives himself away by coming again.

 

* * *

 

The heat in her belly and cunt brings Claire out of hiding.

She’s fucking _furious_ to find Sam on top of her. _Inside her._ Even angrier that he seems to be enjoying fucking into her body without her consent so much.

The worst part is she’s kind of jealous. Why did it have to happen _now_ ? Why couldn’t it have been _before_ she was possessed or before Sam lost his soul? Why couldn’t this be _real_ Sam instead of a shell of what he used to be?

None of this was fair but it didn’t stop her from being turned on or wanting _more._

In the heat of the moment, she pushes Cas out of the driver’s seat and takes control.

“The fuck are you doin’, Sam?”

Sam smirks, holding her down as he fucks her even _harder,_ shaking the bed with each thrust. Fuck, she’s so _sore_ and _full._

“Knew you were a virgin but I didn’t realize you were this clueless,” Sam says, snaking a hand down between them to play with her clit. “Can’t get enough of this tight _cunt_. Think I'm gonna stay in you all night. You'll be a good cock sock for me, won't you?" 

“O-oh my god,” Claire gasps, lifting up into Sam’s fingers.

“It’s Sam.”

“Jesus Christ,” Claire grits out, torn between wanting to punch Sam in the face and wanting to laugh hysterically. “You’re an idiot.”

“You seem to like me just fine -”

“S-shut up. Shut up and _fuck me,”_ Claire groans, hating herself as soon as she says the words.

It’s not Sam. It’s nothing like she pictured but now that he’s fucking her she can’t bring herself to run away.


End file.
